


Acknowledgement

by Izzu



Category: Korean Drama, The 3rd Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life, he had always wanted his father to acknowledge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acknowledgement

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was bored.

His hand stayed at the door handle hesitantly.

“ _For the presentation of the result of the colaboration, you do it in my place,”_

Scared? How could he not be? It has been too long since he hid himself in the shadows, letting people accept that Doohyun was the son of his father and him; just no one's special. Especially now since he was just a mere acupuncturist of the Eastern Medicine. The black sheep of the family, a mere troublemaker. 

Even if this collaboration project was started because of him, for him to take centre stage for it...

“Dr. Kim Ha Yoon's _son_ , who works in our hospital, will present it,”

 There, it was out in the open. He could not hide anymore. There's no way that he could escape the scrutinizing eyes. It was expected for them to think the director was referring to Doohyun...

 “ _If it was you, do you think that the Board of the Discipline would be so lenient?”_

 “ _Because Seunghyun was my pain point...”_

With deep breath, Dr. Kim Seunghyun walked into the conference hall...

xxx 

He had presented the results the way it had been planned, the committee did wanted to have the BBB project be presented in the conference. But those politicians... it would not be easy to win against them, would it? That was why he revealed his own result as well. Knowing his own personality, he could get by. Even if doing so just made things worse. 

He had to make those politicians see the same way he did. Just because Western medicine could easily show their result to all... clearly, didn't mean that there was no merit to applying Oriental medicine to save lives. He had been belittled too much for the choice he made, he'd seen so many of people like him that had been looked down on because people like those politicians and the sceptics view Eastern medicine as quack. He had enough of that!

But it seemed there was still a wall that he could not break through. And then, his father appeared.

There was no lie that he was very much alarmed. His father was still recuperating from the last operation, how could he simply come out like this? Just for someone like him. Who couldn't even stand up on himself against these people alone. A nobody doctor who could only rely on someone else to save himself...

“My two sons came around another mountain to save me...”

He looked up suddenly. He said two sons. _Two_...

“... my vitals were checked by that doctor, _Kim Seunghyun_ over there.”

“Don't you think this is a groundbreaking collaboration work result?”

 _Groundbreaking_... his father really said that! For the first time, his father had praised the work he had been doing now...

xxx 

“What are you spacing out for? Your presentation was successful,”

Seunghyun snapped himself out of his reverie as he realised that almost everyone had left the conference room. _Almost_. He turned to see Hyein pushing his father on the wheelchair towards him. He bowed.

“Thank you. I wouldn't have made it if you weren't here. I'm sorry to have to make you make an appearance like this with—”

“Seunghyun, come over here,”

He blinked as his father gestured for him to come closer. He did as he knelt before his father. Without warning, his father pulled him close and held him tightly.

Seunghyun gasped as his heart started to race. He felt his father's hand gently patted him on the back.

“It must've been hard for you. You've done a great job... persevering,”

He choked. It was just too much to receive so suddenly.

“I gave you such a hard time... for a very long time. I'm sorry it took me so long. I am so proud... of you,”

That did it. Not sure when it started but suddenly he started to sob and tears fell from his eyes like waterfalls and he couldn't stop it. For years he had felt himself such a disappointment to his father and yearning to be accepted and acknowledged and appreciated. He clung to his father as he continued to cry.

He didn't even notice a young resident doctor closing the door behind her, giving them the privacy they deserved.

Dr. Kim Ha Yoon chuckled as he ran his hand over his son's hair...

“Now, now... you're a big boy now,”  


End file.
